


Takeover

by Pocket_Sasaki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: AU, Colress is an evil little bitch, Colress smokes, F/M, M/M, N can’t catch a break, So if you’re here for the ships look elsewhere, The ships really aren’t the most important parts, Work In Progress, actually please dont, ghetsis is only really important for the first chapter lol, more tags will be added, n has anxiety, scheming scientist, still don’t know how to tag, the harmonias can turn into pokemon, the main thing is how devious Colress is, theyre not going to be the main thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Sasaki/pseuds/Pocket_Sasaki
Summary: Colress, Team Plasma’s head scientist, has decided to overthrow Ghetsis, and take team plasma for himself.





	1. Rift

**Author's Note:**

> Brief explanation of this au: The Harmonias can turn into Pokémon. Ghetsis and N can turn into dark and dragon types, Concordia and Anthea can turn into Psychic and fairy types. Each of the Seven Sages have a single Pokémon they can turn into.
> 
> Oh, and Harmon is just another nickname for ghetsis.

Colress grins as he forges his way  through the forest, his stark white coat somehow pristine and his hair retaining its impossible shape despite the light rain. He has a slight skip in his step, a signal to anyone who knows the man that the scientist has made a monumental discovery! Or perhaps a minor one, Colress tends to be a bit easily excitable.

 

The man Colress is leading, however, is not at all happy. He has a scowl fixed on his scarred face, and a slight limp as he follows the blond scientist.

 

“Where are we going?” Harmon says, his low and smooth voice not fitting his scarred and rough appearance very well.

 

“Ah, I see you weren’t listening to a word I was saying.” Colress replies, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “I don’t know why I even bothered trying to explain it to you. Do you ever listen to anything I say?”

 

“If I listened to you, you’d talk for hours.” Harmon replies, a low growl starting quietly in his throat, his talking showing a glimpse of his sharp teeth.

 

“I suppose that may be true. Anyway, you’ll just have to wait until we get there to see what it is.” Colress says, stepping over a gnarled tree root.

 

“How far away is this thing?” Harmon growls, wishing that his cloak had a hood as he steps over the root, using his cane to assist him.

 

“Oh, not far. We’re almost there.” Colress replies.

 

“We had better be.” Harmon grumbles, wondering what useless discovery the scientist has made this time.

 

About a minute of walking later, Colress leads the team plasma leader into a large clearing. The clearing is completely ordinary, aside from the large, jagged tear in the center, which seems to be a tear in reality itself. The clearing is devoid of fauna, all the forest pokemon refusing to go near.

 

“What the hell is that?” Harmon growls, narrowing his one working eye. This thing makes him uncomfortable.

 

“This, my friend, is a rift in the fabric of reality.” Colress replies, bringing out a device and setting it up, pointed at the rift. It begins collecting readings, and sending them to the small tablet in the scientist’s hands.

 

“And Why did you have to bring me here?” Harmon asks, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

 

“This is a monumental discovery! The first time anything like this has been seen outside of the alola region!” Colress exclaims, a bright smile on his face.

 

“Why did you bring _me_ out here?” Harmon asks again.

 

“I figured you’d want to see it! After all, there could be never before seen Pokémon on the other side!” Colress says, grasping at something that may draw the man’s interest. He didn’t plan this part.

 

It seems to have worked, though, as a little bit of Harmon’s hostility melts away. Just a little. Harmon is always at least a bit hostile.

 

“Really?” Harmon asks.

 

“Of course! After all, there are rumors of mysterious Pokémon coming out of rifts in Alola. I don’t see why this one would be any different!” Colress says, examining the readings from the rift.

 

“You keep talking about this as if it’s unique, and then talk about this ‘Alola’, wherever the hell that is. If it’s happened somewhere else, it can’t be all that unique.” Harmon says with a scoff. He automatically doubts the discoveries of any scientist, especially if their name is Colress.

 

“You wound me, Harmon. While this is similar to the phenomenon that supposedly takes place in Alola, it is also much different.” Colress says, relishing the annoyed face the plasma leader makes at the nickname. Colress pulls up a few documents on his tablet, skimming through them and beginning to talk again. “There isn’t much information on the phenomenon that is based on verifiable facts, mostly based on rumors and supposed eyewitness accounts, but from what little there is about the rifts in alola, I gathered a few things.”

 

Harmon rolls his eyes. Why did he even say anything. This is going to be a while.

 

“One,” the blond scientist says, holding up a finger. “The rifts in alola are supposedly uniform in shape, namely a circle, which as you can clearly see, this is not.”

 

“Two,” Colress holds up a second finger. “The rifts in alola are highly unstable, appearing and disappearing without warning. This one, however, is very stable. It’s been here like this for days now, possibly more.”

 

“Three,” Colress holds up a third finger before putting them down and letting his hand fall to his side. “The rifts that are seen in Alola have never been reported anywhere outside of Alola. As far as I know, this rift here is the first of its kind.”

 

Finally, he’s done. Harmon lets out a mental sigh of relief.

 

“Where even is Alola? I’ve never heard of it before in my life.” Harmon says, though quickly realizes that asking a question was likely a poor decision.

 

“Oh, just some little tropical region, near Kanto. Barely any notable trainers or scientists, or anyone at all, for that matter. It doesn’t even have a Pokémon league. It’s really just a glorified vacation spot.” Colress says dismissively, pulling the rift readings up again.

 

Harmon walks up to stand next to the scientist, eye not leaving the rift for a second.

 

“This thing feels wrong.” Harmon mutters, staring at the rift.

 

“It is a tear in the fabric of reality. It isn’t something you’d see any day.” Colress says.

 

Harmon says nothing more, simply looking at the rift.

 

He doesn’t notice Colress walk up behind him.

 

Colress looks down at the slightly shorter man, who is utterly distracted by the rift, almost as if it’s hypnotic. Colress has no intention of that being an effect it has, but it makes this so much easier. A devious grin comes to the scientist’s face as he reaches into his pocket, bringing out a device in the shape of a metallic wristband.

 

Harmon doesn’t notice what Colress is doing. At least, not until Colress suddenly places a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Colress, What are you doi-“ Harmon begins to growl. However, he is cut off by Colress turning him around, and grabbing his left arm. The scientist pulls Harmon’s arm out from beneath his cloak, snapping the wristband onto it.

 

Harmon snarls, pulling his arm back. He looks at the wristband, which now has several small lights glowing and blinking along it.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Harmon shouts, his voice a snarl.

 

Colress simply chuckles, the light from the rift shining off his glasses, making it so his eyes can’t be seen.

 

Harmon bares his teeth, attempting to change form, only to cry out in pain as the device around his wrist administers a nasty electric shock.

 

“What...?” Harmon mutters, his eyes alight with rage.

 

“It’s a power limiter.” Colress says, a sinister grin on his face.

 

“How?!” Harmon roars. Even in his human form, this roar is enough to make even the sages shrink in terror. But not Colress. Colress doesn’t react at all.

 

“You were right to discourage your son from helping me. If only you had been a bit more adamant about it.” Colress says, pushing his back up onto the bridge of his nose, revealing his eyes. The yellow eyes are cold and deceitful.

 

“How dare you?!” Harmon snarls, his face contorted with rage. He reaches into his cloak, for the secret pokeballs concealed in an inner pocket there. He has those only for emergencies, and the Pokémon within are always out of their balls when Harmon is at the castle. Harmon takes out one of the pokeballs, only for it to be torn from his grasp along with the others by some invisible force.

 

The pokeballs float over to Colress as a Beheeyem appears beside him.

 

“Tsk Tsk. Of all the things I suspected you to be, a hypocrite was not one of them.” Colress says, shaking his head.

 

Harmon glares at Colress, then looks to the Beheeyem.

 

“You-“ Harmon growls. Colress follows the man’s red-eyed gaze, and cuts him off.

 

“Kept my pokemon?” Colress says. Judging by Harmon’s expression, the scientist guesses he was correct in assuming that’s what the plasma leader was thinking.

 

Colress laughs. “You didn’t actually expect me to do that, did you? Why in the world would I listen to you?” Colress asks teasingly.

 

“Why you little-“ Harmon growls, taking a step toward Colress, sliding the hidden knife out of his cane.

 

Colress grins, pressing a button on his tablet. The device on Harmon’s wrist administers a shock again, causing Harmon to drop the knife.

 

“You really believe that I ever owed you any allegiance?” Colress asks, amused. “Ha! The only reason I ever decided to ‘work’ for you in the first place is because of a few empty promises.”

 

Harmon attempts to make a move again, only for Beheeyem to hold him using psychic.

 

“What are you doing?!” Harmon growls, straining against the psychic to no avail.

 

“Why, I’m disposing of you, of course.” Colress says, that sinister grin still on his face.

 

“You brought me here to kill me!!” Harmon yells accusingly.

 

“What? No, of course not. Killing you would be much too messy. I have a better, cleaner way of getting rid of you.” Colress says, a sinister tone in his voice.

 

Harmon realized now. The rift. That’s the plan.

 

“Why?!” Harmon roars. Hidden beneath layers of rage is a small bit of fear.

 

“Why am I doing this? Because you have offered me something and never delivered. That opportunity you offered me has yet to come, and I doubt you ever had any intention of fulfilling your offer. But I got a better offer, and unlike yours, it will actually be fulfilled.” Colress says. He doesn’t sound angry, but spiteful.

 

Harmon doesn’t say anything. Were the rumors of the scientist being involved with the international police true?

 

“I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors of my affiliation with the international police.” Colress says, almost as if he read Harmon’s mind. Though, with the psychic type Pokémon floating beside him, that’s entirely possible. “Those rumors are mostly true. While I am working with them, I do not work for them. I have no interest in being just another faceless scientist who makes tech for investigators.”

 

Harmon clenches his fists, seething with rage. How dare this insolent scientist?

 

“You will pay for this, Colress!” Harmon snarls.

 

“Actually, I’m getting paid for this.” Colress responds with a smirk.

 

Harmon responds to this with a growl.

 

“Though, I had a thought on the way here. In my little agreement with the international police, they stated that they would deliver a majority of my reward after I got rid of you. While I am expected to turn in the sages and stop team plasma, I don’t actually have to.” Colress says.

 

“What are you-“ Harmon begins to speak. Colress once again cuts him off.

 

“Oh, look at that, you really got me talking. So much time wasted.” Colress sighs, shaking his head as he steps toward Harmon. “Beheeyem, let him go please.” Beheeyem beeps in affirmation, and Harmon feels the psychic grip on him vanish.

 

Harmon is about to move, but Colress has already grabbed his arm with a steely grip. Harmon brings his other arm, the prosthetic one, out from under his cloak to attack the scientist. However, Colress simply grabs the prosthetic and twists it, not damaging it, but creating an audible click. The prosthetic stops moving, falling limp. In the heat of the moment, Harmon had forgotten that Colress designed the high tech arm.

 

Harmon struggles a bit against Colress’s grip. This man has a grip of steel, and even as Harmon kicks at his legs, he doesn’t seem to flinch.

 

Harmon had previously thought Colress to be the image of a stereotypical mad scientist. Pale, physically weak, entire wardrobe consisting of lab coats, mostly incompetent. But now, up close, Harmon realizes this is not the case. At least for two of those things. While Colress is very pale, and Harmon has only seen him take off his coat twice, this man is far from weak or incompetent.

 

The scientist has obviously been planning this for a while, and has done well in keeping anyone from being suspicious. It’s likely that any past incompetencies have merely been a show, a ruse.

 

Perhaps it is because Harmon never paid close attention to Colress, or maybe because of the way the scientist’s coat fits him, but Harmon has never realized that Colress is actually rather muscular. He’s not extremely muscular, and if you weren’t paying attention you wouldn’t be able to tell, but he’s well toned, and very strong. Harmon’s wrist is starting to hurt.

 

Colress drags Harmon closer to the rift, the older man struggling all the way.

 

“Unhand me! You’ll regret this!” Harmon screeches, kicking at Colress’s feet.

 

“I doubt it.” Colress says, his voice cold.

 

Colress stops in front of the rift, his grip on the struggling man not faltering for a moment. Colress chuckles a bit. Harmon’s increasing desperation is a bit amusing to him.

 

“You can’t do this! Team Plasma will collapse without me!” Harmon screeches, making a last attempt to escape Colress’s grip.

 

Colress chuckles, a wide, sinister grin coming to his face once again.

 

“No it won’t.” Colress says sinisterly. “They have a new leader, after all.”

 

“Wait!!” Harmon yells as he feels Colress’s grip slacken a bit.

 

“Farewell, Ghetsis.” Colress says before shoving Harmon into the rift.

 

Colress is still, watching the rift for a few moments after Harmon vanishes into it. Then, he laughs. That was far too easy.

 


	2. Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colress shows off his ruthless side, and Zinzolin learns a lesson.

Colress grins as he leans over and picks up Harmon’s discarded staff and the knife that fits within. He turns the knife over in his hand a few times, getting a feel for the weight of the blade and the way it feels in his hand.

 

“This is a very nice knife. The weights and balances are all flawless.” Colress says, mostly to himself. 

 

He slides the knife into the staff, twisting on the handle to lock it into place. He holds the staff for a moment, admiring the shiny metal.

 

Beheeyem beeps a few times.

 

“Why thank you.” Colress says, smiling happily. “Though, it could use some work. The staff is far too short to be effective, and the crest definitely has to go.”

 

Beheeyem beeps some more, gesturing to the pokeballs floating in the air around it.

 

“Oh, those? Just hand those to me, I’ll put them in the PC.” Colress says, holding out his hand. Beheeyem beeps in affirmation, and the pokeballs float over to Colress. As Colress already has a full party of six, Harmon’s Pokémon are automatically sent to the PC.

 

Colress sighs. “Now for this mess,” he says, looking around the clearing.

 

Colress walks around the clearing, collecting the several data collecting devices he has set up, and stashing them in his pockets, which have the same technology as a trainer’s bag. Once he is done, he begins to walk out of the clearing, only to stop short as Beheeyem beeps behind him.

 

“Ah, yes, that.” Colress says, glancing back into the clearing at the rift. He snaps his fingers, and the rift snaps shut, the devices that were holding it open powering off. Beheeyem pulls the devices off of the trees and the ground where they were anchored, floating them over to Colress, who stashes them away. “Thank you, Beheeyem.”

 

Beheeyem gives an expression of joy as it floats alongside Colress, who smiles at it in return.

 

Satisfied with himself, Colress begins walking back to the Harmonia’s castle, Harmon’s staff in hand. 

 

It takes about 10 minutes to walk back to the castle, and on the way, Colress practices looking distressed. He doesn’t want anyone to get suspicious.

 

—————-

 

Colress takes a deep breath, his hand resting on the handle of one of the doors to the castle. He does his best distressed face, hoping it’s convincing, and swings open the door.

 

He walks into the castle, looking one of the nearby Grunts, who looks surprised by the scientist’s sudden entry. 

 

“You there! Send for the sages, Concordia, Anthea, and N. Tell them to meet in the throne room.” Colress says urgently. 

 

The grunt nods, a bit confused. “Yes sir!” She says before hustling away. 

 

With that, Colress hustles along to the throne room.

 

——————

 

The sages and Harmon’s children gather quickly, though two of the sages are missing, likely out of the castle at the moment.

 

As Colress looks around at the group that has gathered, everyone is silent. They all know that something has happened, otherwise, they wouldn’t all be gathered there. Yet, nobody dares speak. 

 

That is, until Zinzolin speaks up. “Dr. Colress. Why have you called us all here?” The sage says with a slight sneer.

 

“Something terrible has happened.” Colress says seriously, pausing for a moment to gage everyone’s reactions. “Harmo- Lord Harmonia has gone missing.” Colress says, having to stop himself from using the nickname he gave to the plasma leader.

 

A chorus of “What?” Sounds throughout the room. 

 

“Father is Missing?” N, Harmon’s son, says with a worried expression. 

 

“What do you mean by that?” Zinzolin snaps, suspicious of the scientist.

 

“I mean exactly what I said. Lord Harmonia is missing.” Colress states again. 

 

“What happened?” Another sage, who Colress never cared to learn the name of, asks.

 

“I was walking with him to the site of my most recent discovery, when he suddenly vanished, leaving behind only this.” Colress says, holding Harmon’s staff. “I searched for him for some time, but he vanished without a trace.”

 

Colress waits for the noise in the room to die down a bit before speaking again.

 

“I will be taking command of team plasma until Lord Harmonia is found.” Colress says, bracing himself for the shouting that comes next. 

 

“What? Why you? Why not one of them?” Zinzolin snaps, gesturing at Harmon’s children.

 

“Do they have any interest in leading the team?” Colress asks, though he already knows they don’t.

 

“I don’t have any interest in leading Team Plasma.” Concordia says, a serious look on her face. 

 

“Neither do I.” Anthea says, casting a worried glance at her younger brother.

 

N, the youngest, stays silent. He has a shocked expression on his face, and is nervously fidgeting with a small puzzle cube. 

 

“It appears they don’t.” Colress says.

 

“Then it should be one of us!” Zinzolin says, gesturing to himself and the other sages.

 

A few murmurs of agreement. 

 

“This is only temporary, Zinzolin. And besides, which one of you would lead? You? The one who recently got reprimanded rather harshly for disobeying Lord Harmonia?” Colress says, casting Zinzolin a withering glare. Zinzolin shrinks back a small bit.

 

Zinzolin opens his mouth to say something, but he’s cut off by N’s gentle voice, somehow rising above the murmurs and chatter despite the young man’s quiet nature.

 

“I trust Colress.” N says. “He’s always been kind to the pokemon, and the members of team plasma. And, like he said, it’s only temporary. I’m sure father will turn up soon.”

 

Colress smiles gratefully at N, who gives an uneasy thumbs up. The young man isn’t really sure what’s going on, he just wants the shouting to stop.

 

“If my brother supports him, I suppose I do as well.” Concordia speaks up, Anthea nodding ever so slightly beside her. 

 

“Gh- Fine!” Zinzolin snaps. 

 

“Good. We can discuss this more later, but for now, we just need a leader. Now, all of you, please leave for now. I need to speak to Zinzolin in private.” Colress says.

 

There is a large amount of murmuring and muttering as everyone but Zinzolin exits the throne room.

 

Zinzolin’s hand clench into fists as the door to the throne room swings shut. Colress takes beheeyem’s pokeball out of his pocket. As the scientist sends the Pokémon out, Zinzolin’s face contorts with anger.

 

“You use pokeballs!” Zinzolin snarls accusingly, not realizing that Beheeyem is locking the doors using psychic.

 

“So do you. So did Ghetsis. Really, we’re all a bunch of hypocrites here.” Colress says, his expression and his voice cold and flat. “Well, except for me. I never swore to release my Pokémon.” The scientist says with a cold smirk.

 

“How do you-“ Zinzolin begins to growl, only for Colress to cut him off.

 

“How do I know about your secret Pokémon?” Colress finished the sage’s sentence for him. “I know a lot of things. For example, I know that you’ve been plotting to take over team plasma for quite some time now.” A full grin spreads across the scientist’s face. “Seems like I beat you to it.”

 

Zinzolin simply growls, the temperature in the room beginning to drop, a sign that the sage is about to take his pokemon form. However, Colress does not plan on allowing it. The scientist quickly steps toward Zinzolin, and grabs the sages wrist before he can react. Colress snaps a power dampener onto Zinzolin’s wrist. The sage tears his arm away from Colress as the temperature in the room returns to normal.

 

“What did you do?!” Zinzolin screeches, finding himself unable to change form.

 

“I simply took away your ability to turn into a Pokémon. You rarely ever use it, so I figured you wouldn’t mind losing it.” Colress replies with a smirk.

 

Zinzolin grits his teeth, reaching into a hidden pocket and pulling out a pokeball. Colress responds to this by whacking Zinzolin in the gut with Harmon’s staff. Hard.

 

Zinzolin doubles over, clutching his midsection in pain. Colress gestures briefly toward Beheeyem, and the Pokémon uses its psychic power to force the sage to his knees, and moves his hands behind his back. Colress kneels down to be closer to where Zinzolin’s eye level is, though the scientist is still several inches taller.

 

“Look at me.” Colress says commandingly.

 

Zinzolin does not move. 

 

“I said...” Colress grabs Zinzolin’s jaw, wrenching it upward and forcing the man to meet his eyes. “Look at me.”

 

The two lock eyes, icy blue meeting cold, unfeeling yellow.

 

“Good. Now listen well, Zinzolin.” Colress snaps, leaning in closer to the older man. Their faces are mere inches apart. “Disobey me or question my authority, and you’ll find that I am much less patient and forgiving than Ghetsis, and my punishments are far more unpleasant.” Colress hisses, his voice a sharp whisper.

 

“Do you understand?” Colress says after pausing for a moment. 

 

Zinzolin does not reply, a sharp point of fear in his eyes.

 

“Do you understand?” Colress says, more forcefully this time, squeezing Zinzolin’s jaw a bit.

 

“Y-yes, Colress.” The sage chokes out.

 

“Good.” Colress says, letting go of Zinzolin roughly, standing up. “And it’s Doctor Colress to you.”

 

Beheeyem releases its psychic grip on Zinzolin, and he stands up, massaging his now aching jaw, a scowl on his face. 

 

“Get used to that bracelet, because it’s not coming off for quite some time.” Colress says, walking to one of the windows and looking out, hands behind his back. 

 

The door unlocks with a click, and Zinzolin begins slowly shuffling toward it, keeping an eye on Colress, who has his back to the sage.

 

As Zinzolin approaches the door, Colress looks over his shoulder at him, a small, malevolent grin on his face. 

 

“One last thing, Zinzolin.” Colress says over his shoulder. Zinzolin stops in his tracks. 

 

“If you utter a word of this conversation to anyone, you may just turn up missing as well.” Colress says, his voice calm and dark.

 

Zinzolin’s eyes widen a bit, and Colress takes great satisfaction in the fear he can see in the older man’s eyes. Zinzolin hustles out of the room, glancing over his shoulder as if he’s expecting to be attacked. 

 

“Close the door on your way out.” Colress says teasingly. Zinzolin does so.

 

Once the sage has exited, Colress chuckles to himself. Everything is going smoothly. 

 

Beheeyem makes a low warbling sound, it’s multicolored fingertips flashing a complicated pattern.

 

“What? Of course I’m not worried. What is there to worry about?” Colress says, turning to face the psychic type.

 

Beheeyem tilts its head, gesturing vaguely to the door, emitting a quiet clicking noise.

 

“Oh, ye of little faith, how you wound me so.” Colress says dramatically, placing a hand on his chest. Then, he waves a hand dismissively. “It’ll be fine. As long as I keep a threat hovering over him, he won’t try anything. He is a coward.”

 

Beheeyem flashes its fingertips again, making a high whining noise.

 

“I don’t think anyone will. I’ve been planning this for months now, after all.” Colress says, walking up to the throne that stands at the most prominent point in the room.

 

He runs a hand along the arm rests, before taking a seat, grinning. Feels good. Feels right.

 

“It’s all going according to plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zinzolin is probably really ooc oof


	3. N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N learns some things, and gets himself in trouble. It’s a shorter chapter this time.

N quickly ducks out of the room after Zinzolin, careful not to alert the sage of his presence. He dashed down the hallway, only letting his illusion fade once he’s gone around several corners.

 

N continues running through the hallways of the castle, heading toward his room. He’s currently in a half human, half zoroark form, and has a very distressed expression on his face. It is not unusual to see the young man in a form that is somewhere between human and Pokémon, and it also not unusual to see him looking distressed, so nobody pays him any mind.

 

N reaches his room, ducking inside and closing the door quickly. He falls against it, sliding down to the floor, taking shaky breaths and running his hands through his unruly mess of hair. 

 

What does it all mean?  N thinks, feeling tears prick at his eyes a small bit. He wipes them away, forcing himself to take control over his emotions.

 

The young man takes a few minutes to slow his breathing down. 

 

He’s  sure  Colress knew he was in there. N swears that the scientist looked directly at him a few times. Did Colress see him? No, that shouldn’t be possible, no human would be able to see through a Zoroark’s illusion that simply. Though... he did have that Beheeyem. It could have sensed him. In fact, it almost certainly did. But then... why didn’t it tell its master? Maybe it did, and Colress just didn’t care? What if... what if Colress  wanted  him to be in there? 

 

First father “going missing” and now this. It’s all a bit too much to handle.

 

Colress has always seemed so nice. Always kind and patient, with both humans and pokemon. He was always happy to assist anyone if they asked. He even helped take care of injured Pokémon sometimes.

 

But now, N doesn’t know what to think. That interaction between the scientist and Zinzolin has shown N a side to Colress that he has never seen before. A side N never wants to see again. N shudders just thinking about it. That man, despite having a grin on his face more often than not, was not happy. He had no hint of joy. He was cold, unfeeling, and ruthless. And more importantly, absolutely terrifying.

 

Once N has sufficiently caught his breath, he stands up, beginning to pace his room as he fidgets with his puzzle cube. He begins trying to process the... well, he wouldn’t exactly call it a conversation....  interaction.  That seems like the correct term.

 

N has always had a feeling that Zinzolin wasn’t completely loyal, and suspected that he may not have actually released his Pokémon, but never would he have suspected that the sage was plotting to take over team plasma. But... N never would have suspected Colress of plotting to take over team plasma either, which is what the scientist seemed to be implying with “beat you to it”. Though... maybe what Colress was implying was that he took over team plasma purely to prevent Zinzolin from doing so?

 

But... the way Colress had been talking... it sounds like he was involved in some way with Harmon’s disappearance. N hopes with all of his being that it is not the case. 

 

This is all too much... N needs some air.

 

The young Harmonia walks to his window, opening it gently before turning into a Murkrow. He flutters out into the cool air, which is filled with a light rain, almost more like mist than rain. He begins to fly over the forest, trying to ignore the pangs of grief and feelings of betrayal that are stabbing into his heart.

 

——————-

 

N flies above the region for a while, before gliding gently down into the woods. As soon as his feet touch the ground, he turns into a Zorua, beginning to walk gracefully through the forest. He doesn’t yet realize that he’s never been to this part of the region.

 

As N wanders through the woods, his thoughts begin to wander as well. What is going to happen to team plasma now? What happened to N’s father? 

 

N doesn’t realize that he’s near a path.

 

Did Colress have something to do with Harmon’s disappearance? N has so many questions.

 

Though, the most pressing question in N’s mind has nothing to do with his father.

 

Was Colress ever really my friend?

 

The very thought makes N’s heart ache. It makes him want to scream and cry. He wishes he hadn’t seen the interaction between Colress and Zinzolin. Then he wouldn’t feel this way, wouldn’t doubt one of his only friendships.

 

N doesn’t notice the two trainers sneaking up on him.

 

That is, until one of the trainer’s pansage wraps him up with vines.

 

N gasps, struggling against the vines and managing to turn and face the trainers. His eyes widen, his heart thumping in his ears. What should he do? He was told never to transform around people, but what else can he do? He can’t escape, but he can’t defend against two Pokémon at once! 

 

N does the one thing his instincts tell him not to do.

 

He freezes. 

 

——————-

 

“I don’t understand what’s wrong with it! Why aren’t the pokeballs working?” One of the trainers, a guy and the owner of the pansage, says, his voice full of frustration. He’s been throwing pokeballs at this stupid zorua for 5 minutes. It’s almost unconscious, and it can’t even move. But the pokeballs aren’t working.

 

“Come on, Lets go. It isn’t worth it. It’s not even strong.” The other trainer, a girl and the owner of a Patrat, says. 

 

The boy growls. “Yeah. Whatever.”

 

Both trainers begin to walk away, the pansage following behind them. However, the patrat lingers by the zorua. The two Pokémon meet eyes, the patrat taking a few steps closer to the barely-concious zorua.

 

“I’m sorry.” The patrat whispers.

 

“It’s... okay.... I’ll free you... soon... I promise...” the zorua responds weakly, voice shaking from the effort of speaking.

 

“Patrat, come on!” The girl trainer says, and patrat scampers off toward her, casting one last guilty look at the zorua.

 

—————-

 

N doesn’t know how long he lays there, clinging to consciousness. It feels like an eternity, with each second becoming longer and heavier, making it harder for him to keep from blacking out. Why... why did this happen to him? What has he done wrong? N feels tears rolling down his face. He can’t move. He can’t speak. He can barely even keep his eyes open. 

 

N is just about to slip into unconsciousness when he hears rustling in the nearby bushes. He can’t move to face the sound, but that doesn’t stop him from shifting his legs weakly. 

 

The last thing N sees before he falls into unconsciousness is a pair of arms reaching to pick him up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry N


	4. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try(and fail) to write Hilda and Hilbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda bad, but I’m about to go on vacation and I feel bad leaving without posting it. Might revise it when I get back.

Colress sits at his desk in his office, staring at a few plans that are laid out in front of him. His “office” is little more than an unused room that Harmon gave the scientist to use while he’s at the castle. Colress has frequently requested that Harmon use some of his frighteningly vast inheritance to construct a lab for Colress and the other scientists, a request that Harmon kept blowing off. This could be one of the reasons why Colress harbored such resentment for the plasma leader. Another such reason could be the very real possibility that the scientist is slightly unhinged.

 

Colress takes a deep drag from the cigarette in his hand. Looking at Colress, not many people would think him the type to have an addiction, but smoking is an addiction, albeit a minor one compared to many others, that Colress picked up when he was just out of college. A nasty habit that he has been trying, and failing, to drop for several years now. Colress usually avoid smoking around other people or pokemon, as he feels a bit ashamed about it. But no matter how hard he tries to quit, he always ends up right back where he started.

 

With a little stick of death in one hand, and a lighter in the other.

 

Colress sighs, leaning back in his chair, glaring at the calculations scrawled on the blueprints, as if it will make the numbers fix themselves. These calculations have been a thorn in his side for quite some time. There’s something wrong somewhere, some unseen error, but Colress can’t figure it out to save his life. 

 

The scientist leans forward again, shoving his cigarette into the ashtray on his desk, and massaging his temples. He can feel the beginnings of a headache.

 

There is a knock on his door. Colress waves a hand. 

 

“Come in.” Colress says, making no effort to sound cheerful. 

 

The door opens with a click. A team plasma grunt steps in.

 

“Dr. Colress, sir! I am here to report that the search parties have been sent out without trouble.” The grunt says.

 

“Oh? Excellent. Truly excellent...” Colress says, though he knows they won’t find anything.

 

He’s made sure of that.

 

Colress sighs, deciding to move on to something else for now. But, as he’s moving on to something else, it hits him. Of  course  he can’t figure this out! He doesn’t have the numbers from the power source yet. Of course, he doesn’t yet have a power source found... he doesn’t know what to use. Perhaps moving on for now would be better. Give his mind a break.

 

Colress stands up, grabbing the newly modified staff, and walks out of his “office”, carefully locking the door behind him.

——————-

 

Hilda dashes through the forest, an unconscious and very hurt zorua clutched in her arms. Reaching a clearing, she stops, carefully sending out her swanna and climbing on its back.

 

“Take me home.” Hilda says, still holding the poor zorua gently. She doesn’t know why she chose home rather than a PMC, but she has a feeling that if neither the potion or the revive she tried worked, the PMC machine won’t either.

 

Swanna’s gentle wingbeats don’t seem to match with the speed they’re going. They seem far too even, too slow, but the flying type is actually going very fast, and before Hilda knows it, the Pokémon has landed in front of Hilda’s home in Nuvema town. 

 

She returns Swanna to its pokeball before practically kicking the open with a loud  slam.  She hears a shriek from within the house, and as she walks in, she easily spots who made it. Hilbert, Hilda’s twin brother, is sitting on the couch, a book in his lap and an indignant expression on his face.

 

“What the HELL Hilda?! Why would you jus-“ Hilbert begins to say, only for Hilda to cut him off.

 

“No time now, scold me later.” Hilda says, rushing to her mother’s bedroom. Her mother happens to be on vacation for a while, so her bed will be the softest available place to put the poor injured zorua.

 

Hilbert follows her, confused as to what’s going on and curious about the small bundle of black fur his sister is carrying.

 

“Hilbert, do we have bandages?” Hilda asks, walking into the room and over to the bed.

 

“Yeah, I think so.” Hilbert replies, confusion clouding his voice. 

 

“Go get them.” Hilda says, placing the zorua on the bed.

 

“What? Get them yourse...” Hilbert trails off as he sees Hilda’s glare, and realizes that the little bundle of fur is a zorua, and a very injured one. He nods and runs off.

 

Hilda sighs sadly as she looks at the pitiful zorua. Who would do something like this? Harm a pokemon this much and just leave it? It’s absolutely disgusting. It makes Hilda want to punch something. Specifically the face of whoever did this.

 

Hilbert comes back in with the bandages, some disinfectant, and some first aid cream. 

 

“It’s not much, but it’s all we had...” Hilbertsays, placing the supplies on the bed.

 

“It will do. Thanks Hilbert.” Hilda says, taking the supplies and beginning to attempt to treat the poor zorua. It shifts slightly at the sting of the the disinfectant, making a slight pained noise that threatens to break Hilda’s heart.

 

————-

 

Hilda finished treating the zorua around 15 minutes ago. Now Hilda is sitting on the floor writing in her journal, and Hilbert is sitting at the desk reading his book.

 

“So, What do you think did that?” Hilbert says quietly, and a bit out of nowhere.

 

“Well, it had to be another Pokémon. No human would do this.” Hilda says.

 

“Yeah, But do you think this was the work of a wild Pokémon?” Hilbert asks.

 

“I hope it was.” Hilda says. 

 

The twins are both silent for a short while.

 

Then there is shifting on the bed.

 

Hilda is the first to move, wanting to see if the small Pokémon is waking up. Hilbert comes shortly after.

 

Neither of them expect what happens next.

 

Suddenly, the small injured Pokémon is no longer a small injured Pokémon, but rather, an injured and rather tall young man. He has pale skin and long, unruly greenish hair. He seems rather normal, apart from the fact that he was a small black fox mere moments ago.

 

Hilda And Hilbert merely stare for a few moments, shocked and silent, both of them wondering if this is some kind of illusion or hallucination.

 

After a few moments of shocked silence, Hilda, always one to speak her mind, speaks up.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

———————

 

Colress walks back to his “office” from the castle’s library, feeling quite pleased with himself. Not only does he know exactly what kind of power source he’s going to use, but he knows exactly how to obtain it.

 

Colress unlocks the door to his “office” and heads inside, walking straight over to his desk, beginning to write.

 

He adds a bit of new info to some documents, though his main focus is the schematics. They’re going to need some major modifications.

 

The scientist begins modifying the schematics, adding several new things to it. The main feature is a device to contain the power source, and of course a system to draw power from it. 

 

After a little while, Colress takes a pause, looking down at the newly improved plans with pride. He grins. This is quite possibly one of the most ambitious projects he’s ever come up with.

 

Colress machine number 315, newly dubbed the K-Cannon.


	5. Relics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall I am SO SORRY. I had writers block for like 2 months and I just could not make myself write any of this. Hopefully I’ll be able to make up for that.

N is having a nightmare.

 

Now, a nightmare is no unusual thing, and shouldn’t be all that worrying. However, this nightmare is different. It’s horrible and terrifying in strange and awful ways. Far scarier than any nightmares N has had, at least, scarier than any he remembers. The thing that scares N the most about it, though, is that this is the first time Colress has been in any of his nightmares.

 

N wakes with a start, sitting bolt upright, or at least, attempting to. He is stopped by an intense, stabbing pain in his head as well as an intense ache everywhere else. He flops back down onto the... bed? N isn’t sure, his mind is too foggy to process much of anything.... other than the fact that he’s tired. He closes his eyes again, and slips into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

 

————-

 

A few hours later, N wakes once again, though far more peacefully this time. He opens his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light and the unfamiliar ceiling. 

 

Eventually, he slowly, and gently sits up, wincing a bit at all the pain. He looks around the room and notices a few things.

 

There are bandages all over his body, and he’s in a room he does not recognize.

 

His mind begins racing, though his head throbs in protest.  _Where is he? How did he get here? How long was he asleep? Why is he so hurt?_

 

N sits on the bed, unable to move due to fear and to the constant aches in his body.

 

——————-

 

Hilda peeks into the room through a crack in the door. The young man is awake, and is sitting on the bed, legs curled close to his body. He’s looking at the floor as if it might attack him. 

 

Hilda takes a deep breath. She doesn’t want to scare him. 

 

She gently opens the door, stepping into the room, looking as non threatening as possible.

 

The young man almost immediately scrambles to the corner of the bed and presses his back against the wall, looking at Hilda with wide, fearful grey eyes. 

 

They stare at each other in silence for a few moments.

 

_Can he talk?_

 

“Hey, don’t be-“ Hilda begins trying to reassure him, only for him to cut her off.

 

“Who are you?! Where am I?! Did you kidnap me?!” The young man cries accusingly.

 

_Guess that answers that._

 

“I found you lying injured in the woods. I brought you back here so I could treat your injuries. There’s no need to be afraid.” Hilda says in her best gentle voice. Dammit, Hilbert is the one who’s good at being reassuring. Why can’t he be the one doing this?

 

The young man stares at Hilda, his blue-grey eyes seeming to stare into her soul.

 

Suddenly, he hops off the bed and dashes to the window, beginning to fumble with the lock.

 

“H-hey! Wait! Stop!” Hilda says, trying to keep her voice down as she takes a few steps toward him.

 

He manages to get the window open.

 

“I said stop! We’re on the second floor! You’re going to hurt yourself!” Hilda says, rushing over and grabbing his arm.

 

He whirls around to face her, a snarl on his face. His eyes have turned a brighter blue, and there’s something... primal in them, like the look a cornered animal has. His teeth are sharp.

 

Both individuals recoil, staring at each other for a few moments yet again. Then the young man’s expression shifts to one of slight guilt and fear, and he scrambles back over to the bed, eyes still locked on Hilda. Hilda sidles over to the window and shuts it gently, eyes never once leaving the young man. 

 

 

“ S... sorry...” The young man says after a short while of silence. 

 

“...why?” Hilda asks, tilting her head a bit.

 

“I didn’t mean to scare you...” He replies, curling his legs up to his chest.

 

“Oh, you didn’t scare me... just startled a bit... and I can understand why you reacted like that...” Hilda says with a nervous chuckle.

 

The young man does not reply, just hugging his legs to his chest and staring at the floor.

 

 

“Well, Uh, my name is Hilda, and I wasn’t lying about finding you hurt in the woods... you looked... well, a  _lot_   different then but...” Hilda says with another nervous chuckle. She doesn’t fully understand how the very injured zorua she found in the woods turned into this man but... she’s just trying to ignore that for now.

 

“My name is N... and thank you. For helping me.” He replies a bit awkwardly, a weak smile coming to his face. 

 

“N? Is that really your name?” Hilda asks, then realizes that what she asked isn’t exactly the best question. Of  _course_ he wouldn’t use his real name, why would he-

 

“It’s all I’ve ever been called.” N replies with a slight shrug. 

 

Oh.

 

“Well, N, it’s nice to meet you.” Hilda says with a smile.

 

“Yeah.” N says, his weak smile becoming a bit more confident.

 

He’s starting to forget why he was in the woods in the first place.

 

——————

Colress strides confidently through the desert, toward the ruins of the ancient castle. He has no real need to go there. After all, he’s seen everything inside before. But he figures he may as well go there, see if he can find something new, perhaps something about this “Kyurem”.

 

New sections of Relic Castle  are discovered frequently. Colress would know; he discovered several of them. So perhaps he’ll get lucky and a new chamber will have been discovered. Who knows.

 

Colress keeps a steady pace through the desert, despite the sand shifting at his feet and blowing at his face. He stands out starkly against the desert’s brown, his clean white coat making him very visible, even in the constant sandstorm that surrounds the old ruins. Yet not a single wild Pokémon attacks him, thanks to a small device in his pocket.

 

When he eventually makes it to Relic Castle, he hurriedly steps inside and out of the sandstorm. He takes a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the very dim light. You’d think the researchers would have more lights set up, but apparently nobody could be bothered to drag them out here. 

 

He brushes a bit of the sand off of his clothes, then walks deeper into the main chamber. He climbs the ledge leading to the stairs deeper into the castle, ignoring the glances he gets from the few researchers that are there. Colress rolls his eyes as he passes them. They aren’t even doing anything.

 

He confidently walks down the stairs, his shoes making quiet clicks against the ancient stone. 

 

As he ventures further and further into the castle, Colress glances at the scattered relics. They don’t have anything about what he’s looking for, so that is all they get. Glances.

 

Eventually, he comes to a dead end. No stairs leading further. Nothing. 

 

Colress sighs. He should have expected this. Not only is it a literal dead end, but it’s a dead in his research. There is nothing else for him to see here. 

 

The scientist turns to leave. He’s taken a few steps when the sandy floor begins to shift, and he begins sinking. Quicksand, not uncommon within relic castle. He waits a few moments to see if perhaps this leads to a deeper level. His feet eventually meet something solid. He’s only sunken up to his knees.

 

Colress sighs again. This whole trip was worthless. He reaches into his pocket, taking out beheeyem’s pokeball. 

 

There’s a tremor, like an earthquake. The whole room shakes, stones and sand falling from the ceiling. Colress lets out a brief noise of panic, cut off as he suddenly plummets downward along with tons of sand and stone as the floor beneath his feet collapses.


End file.
